


A bath with Raikoh

by Littlecutycrabby



Category: GYEE (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Bath, Gay, Gyee, Homosexual, Jungle, M/M, Muscles, Raikoh - Freeform, Sex, Sexy, Thunder God - Freeform, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecutycrabby/pseuds/Littlecutycrabby
Summary: After escaping his hometown, Noah enters a temple which belong to the thunder god. When Raikoh come back, things are sure to get hot and heavy.This story is for the ones who aren't afraid of static electricity :D
Relationships: Raikoh x MC
Kudos: 3





	A bath with Raikoh

A BATH with RAIKOH : 

In a mysterious jungle in the world of Luxium, Noah makes his way through lush greenery. It’s been hours since he leaved his small town, gone in search of adventures and mysterious treasures.   
He was living in Zabusha with his parents and friends, a small town in the middle of the jungle near a lake, with huts and cabins. A peaceful and calm town with around 100 people, helping each other. There are hunters, blacksmiths, cooks, a chief, some fishermen… Everyone seemed happy but Noah was dreaming about something else. 

_How is the world made around us? He told his mother who calmly responded that they were happy here and that they didn’t needed to go to other dangerous places because they had everything here. 

They praised the thunder god to makes the sky rains when they needed rain, the climate was always peaceful and there was no reason to go to another places. 

_Besides, it’s will anger our god if you leave this place Noah, she responded. Did you remember what I told you about thunderstorms when you were a young boy? They will set the jungle in fire and creates a big disaster for us. We must not anger Raikoh-sama. Dedicate your live to this town and to our god and you will live happily my son. 

What a boring life, Noah thought… Years passed, and he was now 23. He tried to calm himself, restraining from thinking about other places, other worlds but every night, his dreams haunted him. If world is a free place, why I’m trapped in a comfy glass dome? I want to go on adventures, to see the sea, the blue ocean at the end of the earth. How other people looks like? Are they kind? Are they happy? I want to see all!   
But nobody would let him leave in peace. Thanks for him, he has been a hunter for a long time which was a precious talent for a single adventurer. He used to kill boars and bring them to the town, share the parts with the other villagers. 

But now, he would live for himself. One night, he went down the stairs carefully and without making a single noise. He grabbed the bag he prepared a few hours ago and he escaped the town with two torches and ran in the jungle, far away from his town. He only left a necklace, a beautiful and simple necklace with a leaf attached who was a gift from his mother. He put it on the table, to leave a message, he would come back another day, but he needed to go now.   
For hours, the stars guided him through the jungle, the fire was protecting him, and morning came with a beautiful dawn. He never has been so far away from his town, the plants were higher, more savage but he liked it. Savage nature, freedom everywhere, he felt this, this feeling of liberty across his body. With his machete, he cut some branches and made his way through the tropical forest. 

His light tanned skin and his brown curly hair were a little bit messy because of the adventure but he wasn’t bothered by it. After hours of walking in the immense jungle, he saw red mountains. Red tropical mountain who touched the clouds, the biggest of them was even surpassing them. They were luxurious and swarming in plants, herbs and a lot of fruits. 

_I want to climb one! He said while looking at the biggest red cone. There was a tiny road with some stone stairs who when up to the top. He approached the stairs and climbed them, one by one, like a giant spiral staircase around this red block. 

_I hope the view is exciting from above the cloud! He shouted with enthusiasm. His right hand touching the clay stone with a soft texture. Looking at the horizon, seeing the trees, the lakes becoming smaller than him and the orange sun getting up in the sky. What a beautiful place who is drawing under his eyes. A taste of courage, determination and passion and he climbed stairs after another.   
Soon he hit the clouds, they were like some kind of tropical breeze with a small cold cotton texture. He touched it with his hands, feeling the clouds threads who were disappearing in the air. And after, he finally got to the summit, just to discover a secret and amazing place. 

A temple was built on the top of the red mountain. And judging by the stone patterns, it’s looked like the ones he saw in the village temple who belongs to the thunder god. A gold temple, carved in the stone, it’s looked like a heaven vision. Nobody knew, the temple was here but the god wasn’t. For some seconds, he was scared and hided behind a medium sized rock, looking at the temple to see if anyone was here.   
But after a few minutes, there was no one. The place was silent and calm. What a hard choice to make between curiosity and caution but Noah didn’t come here to leave without seeing what was inside of the temple. He was so innocent and carefree, trying to get inside the palace of a god. 

Outside, in the front was standing a small garden with big and beautiful bananas, some mangoes and some pineapples. All these fruits in front of his eyes and he was hungry! There was also a blue lounge chair with a small table and cup of multifruit juice. He couldn’t resist, he went to snatch 2 bananas and a mango, and he went on the chair, lying down while taking the juice and drinking it. He was enjoying this small snack like a god. 

_If the Thunder god knows about it, he would strike me, and I would turn probably turn into ashes. He said it with a carefree tone, he was scared but enjoyed this feeling of risk. Entering a god territory and eating his goods, it’s was giving him a kind of forbidden and exciting feeling! 

When he was done with the snack, he went to the Temple front door and entered it. Despite his golden color, the temple is simple with nothing extravagant. A sweet and relaxing embellishment with purity stones, bamboo, waterfalls running down some wooden canals and creating some sweet fountains inside of this peaceful place. A Zen and fresh style which is a little bit surprising.   
He lied down on the blueberry sofa, a soft and summer texture, like flax. Very lightweight and heavenly comfortable. After all these hours of walking, he could relax a little. He rested his head against the sofa’s flange and closed his eyes, stretched out his legs and entered Morphea arms. 

While he was resting, the thunder god came back from his long trip in a futuristic world. 

_This world was nice too, very ahead of their time. Now time to rest a little at home! Raikoh said excited to meet his temple again.   
But when he looked at the garden, his face frowns a little. 

_Uh? What happened to my bananas? And why the cup is empty? I was fermenting a divine juice! Did I forgot to put juice in before leaving? 

Then he looks carefully at the lounge chair, the linen sheet that recovered it is a little bit messy, like someone lied in it for some minutes. Someone was here. With a determined face and electricity rising from his body, he entered his temple in search of the little thief. 

_Where are you? Show yourself before I’m striking your face with my lightning! Raikoh shouted with his rugged voice. But Noah was in a deep sleep, so exhausted that he couldn’t hear a thing. The god walked thought his house with an angry look but then he found the little human who was sleeping on the sofa. The balls of electricity that emanated from his hands disappeared and his face became surprised. 

_What is a small human like you is doing here? Raikoh said while leaning closer to observe him. But the young man was so tired, only an eyelid opened for one second and then he closed it and fell asleep again. He didn’t have any power or resources to confront or flee from the god.   
The thunder god couldn’t help but feeling empathetic for the little human guy. He was so cute after all and Raikoh wasn’t the kind of god who would kill anyone just to prove his powers. Beside this cute human didn’t looked like a thief or a bad person, maybe it’s was a simple adventurer who discovered his temple? With a sweet voice, he took the boy in his muscled arms. 

_You look so exhausted, why are you sleeping on the sofa? I have a very large bed with very comfortable sheets. He carried the young man in his room and put him down on the big relaxing bed, his face on the pillow and his body recovered with linen sheets. 

Then he left the bedroom in silence while looking with a little smile at the sleeping human. He decides to take a warm and relaxing bath. He went to the core of his temple, engraved in stone. The first part of the temple building is glued to the mountain wall and the second part is a sort of red cave who have a path to some hot waterfall’s springs. At the end of the cavern, he enters in a big room in the heart of the mountain. A circle of stone with a X shaped cliff and a circle stone platform at the middle of the room. There is some lava under the stone deep below the stone bridge which makes the water warm and wet. Long tubes of bamboos are placed around the room, carrying the water to a big wooden bathtub. The bathtub is always full of hot water and the water overflows, flowing on the stone and falling in the hot lava. The heat turns the liquid into steam which goes up to the bathing room and escaping by the crater, creating some steam clouds. 

The mountain is a volcano, but a very straight and steep one. Nobody would have thought that this mountain contains hot lava or waterfalls springs. Everything is so magical here. Raikoh take off his golden belt with the blue sheet which acts like his underpants, his golden cuffs on his wrist and calves. He also removes his amulet, and dive into the hot bathtub, spreading a lot of water on the platform which end up in the lava, producing a lot of relaxing steam.   
He opens his legs and put them on the ledge of the bathtub. His elbows sat on the other ledge. He closes his eyes and let out a relaxing moan. Then he grabs the small wooden platform who is fleeting and takes one bottle to drink it. A spicy and exotic cocktail mixture that goes thought his mouth down to his stomach. 

While the thunder god is taking a rest, Noah got up from his sleep. He doesn’t understand how he made it to the bed because he was sleeping on the blue sofa. He panicked at first but calmed himself down. Maybe he didn’t remember it? He opens slowly the bedroom door and entered the corridor. He looked around the corridor, at his left it’s was the wooden temple he entered before and at his right, there was a strange cavern path. The wooden floor started to turn into a stone path which made Noah curious. Plus, he was smelling some steam emanating from the place. 

_Is that the bathroom place? Oh, I would like to take a good shower or a warm bath before eating dinner! Noah thought without considering that the thunder god might be here. He re-entered the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. He picked a beautiful yellow bath kimono and removed his clothes just to put the kimono. Then he took the cavern path and entered the steamy room. Full of steam, he couldn’t really see that Raikoh was here. He steeped forward slowly to make sure he sees where he puts his feet’s. The steam started to disappear slowly, revealing the bathtub and a tall muscled tanned man with yellow short hair and a cute small yellow beard. Noah realized that he screwed up and froze in fear, he couldn’t make a single move anymore. Raikoh looked at him with his orange divine eyes and was surprised but smiled. 

_Oh, hey seems like you are awakened. You must have been very exhausted; you couldn’t even hear me haha. Raikoh said with his usual pretentious but sexy smile.   
_I-i-i-I… but Noah couldn’t finish his sentence, he was scared and his whole body was trembling and shivering.   
_Hey, don’t be that scared, I won’t do anything to you. Seem like you wanted to take a bath too haha. Come here, there is a lot of space for both of us. 

Noah is surprised by the god reaction, but he steps away a little bit with mistrust. Raikoh smiles and get up, the water dripping on his body and sinking in the bathtub. He holds out his hand towards Noah. 

_You don’t want to come? You know the water is very good, you should relax yourself, but I won’t force you if you don’t want to haha. 

Shocked by this reaction, Noah calm himself and recover his voice. 

_You-you aren’t angry? I-I mean you are a…a god and I just entered your temple without your permission. 

Raikoh takes a surprised face then smile again with a sarcastic stone

_I know that you are a little thief, a very bad and naughty human… You came to eat my bananas and my juice then you dared to sleep on my sofa. I should probably punish you for that, isn’t it haha?   
_Pl-please, be forgiving with me, I didn’t want to do that, I wanted to…   
_Haha don’t worry, I’m playing with you. I’m not going to be angry just because you took a rest at my house. Besides, you are kind of cute. You humans are like little ants, hard working and trying to make this world easier for you. You are interesting creatures despite what the other gods are saying.   
_Ah ehh thanks you very much… Noah said in a shy and cute tone. He can’t help but focus on the amazing body of the thunder god. His orange and dynamic eyes, his cute and sexy pointy ears, his tanned and perfect skin and his muscular body. These muscles, these pecs, abs, legs… He even looks at the crotch with a shameful red face and try to focus on other parts of the body. 

Then Raikoh voice strike again with enthusiasm. 

_What is your name little human?   
_H-h my name is Noah.   
_Noah? What a cute name you have, call me Raikoh. What a cute human like you is doing in the middle of the jungle alone?   
_I-I left my town and went on an adventure. 

The thunder god get curious about the little man story and sit in this bathtub, his elbows on the ledges, looking curiously at Noah, head rested on his hands. 

_Really? Tell me about it, I love stories. 

Noah is red as a tomato while looking at the sexy oranges’ eyes of Raikoh, he is a little bit disturbed, but he contains himself and start his story. 

_I was trapped inside of my town, I wanted to exit but everyone kept saying my place was here and that I should not leave. But I wanted to go on adventures, to see the world. I wanted to see the sea, other people, I had a lot of unanswered questions and I wanted to get my answers.   
_Hum are you coming from Zabusha? That sound just like them haha.   
_Y-yeah, how did you know?   
_A god knows everything dear… Nah I’m kidding, I guessed it because this is the only human town in the entire jungle and I know your people are ones of my biggest fans, aren’t them?   
_Y-yes they worship you a lot. They said you’d be angry if we left the town and go on travel around the world.   
_Oh really? This is what they said?   
_Y-yeah but you don’t look so angry so… they weren’t right is that it? 

Raikoh uses sarcasm again and try to destabilize a little bit the young man. 

_Oh, they were, I’m a little bit irritated because now there is only person left at your temple to praise me. Don’t you know how frustrating that is?   
_H-H-um but… I still praise you don’t worry.   
_You better, otherwise I’ll cover your entire body in lightning!   
_N-no, please! Don’t do that.   
_Haha don’t worry, I was playing with you. You are so naïve, it’s cute!   
_Again? Next time you are playing me like this, my heart is going to explode.   
_Oh, poor creature, I’m a bad and naughty god, isn’t it?   
_Ahem I wouldn’t said that but…   
_Come on get on the bath! Before I grab you and that I draw you inside in a more violent way.   
_N-no I can’t… 

The young man is shivering again, stressed by the fact of approaching Raikoh but he can’t help by looking at his wonderful body. 

_Oh, and why can’t you?   
_B-because…   
_Because I’m here? Does my body disturb you that much? I see that you keep looking at my gorgeous muscles hehe.   
_Ahhh! You are a naughty god! I’m not into these kinds of thing at all!   
_So innocent, seems like I must grab you because you are too scared to do it by yourself. 

Noah tries to escape but he is trapped in Raikoh muscled arms before he can even run. They are embracing him on his chest and the thunder god rest his head on Noah right shoulder. 

_Where do you think you are going little thief? I thought you had an adventurous spirit, taking a bath with me should be one of your most adventuristic things you have ever dreamed of.   
_I…Ahhh, why you are taking me like that? What this is happening? I can’t believe!  
_Hey, relax, I’m just asking you to take a bath with me. Nothing more… well for now hehe.   
_B-but you are a god! I-I shouldn’t be in your temple and I shouldn’t take baths with you.   
_Sigh, is that how you see things? Gods must always be above everything? I’m not like that, humans aren’t little sheep’s that I control as I want. I’m not interested in these things. I see them more as potential friends than disciples.   
_H-hum… you are a kind god then.   
_Haha of course, you don’t have to be afraid of me. I promise I won’t hurt you, unless you do of course.   
_Your arms are very hot… You are making me shy…   
_Haha I hope you aren’t afraid of static electricity…   
_Oh, I wasn’t expecting you to be so… relaxed?   
_Am I destabilizing you? You seem very confused hehe.   
_That what you want! But nah, I’m fine. Ok let’s get in the bath then. 

Raikoh release Noah and they enter the bathtub. The warm water is wetting their body with pleasure. Raikoh sit behind the human boy and open his legs like before. Noah is a little bit shy about this, but he is pulled toward the thunder god chest with his arms. 

_I want you next to me, let’s me take care of you.   
_H-h Okay…   
_I saw how you was watching me; did you think I wouldn’t see it? Naughty little human, do you like my body?   
_... Y-y-yes I like your body.   
_Would you like to touch it?   
_B-b-but I’m already against you, my back is touching you…   
_I was talking about a touchier approach. Like your sweet hands on my chest, on my arms, on my belly. Would you like it?   
_Ahh you are driving me crazy Raikoh-sama! Why you must be so intense and direct with me?   
_Tssk stop resisting, you can’t hold yourself. Any resistance is futile against me, so turn to me and enjoy this moment. 

Noah turn himself and face Raikoh muscled chest. A incredible hot feeling start burning in his entire body and he put his human hands on Raikoh pecs. 

_I want to worship these, they are so big, soft and masculine… Ug, your body is insanely hot Raikoh sama!   
_Hehe, I told you that you would get strike by lightning, seems like your brain can’t detach himself from me.   
_You, you naughty god, it’s you who should get punished for doing this to me!   
_Oh yeah and what you going to do to punish me?   
_I will punish you, first I will stroke these magnificent pecs of you, I will massage and squeeze these naughty nipples while kissing your sexy lips. Then I will suck every inches of your perfect masculine body!   
_Sounds like a great program, I’m into it hehe! 

Noah press his hands around the muscular pecs and gently stroke the nipples of the lightning god. Some harmless lightning emanates from Raikoh body when he strokes the nipples because they are filled in electricity. The god is moaning with his masculine and dynamic voice. Then Noah rush on his lips to kiss him, Raikoh embraces the human boy in his muscled arms and they have a long and hard kissing. 

_Hum your lips tastes delicious Noah, Raikoh said.   
_And yours are divine, Noah replied, your beard is cute, your hair is so soft, every inch of you is what I could call perfection. 

They continue with the kissing, their wet lips touching and scrubbing against each other. Their tongues eventually came out. Noah hands are placed on Raikoh cheeks while his hands are caressing his back and his shoulders. Such intensity, such electricity, so many electrons in the air warming up like a battery. Noah rest his head on Raikoh chest and play with his nipples while the god is caressing his hair with his hands. 

_I can’t believe I’m in love with you Raikoh-sama, Noah moaned.   
_This is not a dream Noah, you’ll be my cute human boyfriend, you are a very special person.   
_Hum you are so sweet, I want to worship you for the rest of my life! 

Noah put his lips on Raikoh left nipple and start to lick it, twirling his tongue so intensely. He gets a few exciting little shocks that don't hurt. Then, he attacks the other nipple, sucking it so hard and wetting it with his saliva.   
His hands placed on Raikoh belly; he runs his fingers through the abs by going up to the pecs. Next, he runs them in the back until he hit Raikoh muscled butts that he presses delicately. Meanwhile, the lightning god is devouring Noah's neck with thousands of passionate kisses. With his electrified tongue, he licks down to top the fragile neck of his little human pet. Raikoh get up and carry him and then sat on the edge of the tub, his cock out of the water. Only the legs are remaining in the hot bathtub. 

The sexual tension became even hotter after a few minutes of rubbing their bodies together in the warm water. Noah hands went down Raikoh belly and got on the pubis. With a wicked smile, the little human makes sure the god understand his intentions and Raikoh respond with his habitual smile. Noah fingers run from the bottom of the penis to testicles, rubbing them in his hands. They are so soft, so wet… Then he goes up to the glans who isn’t circumcised. The fingers rub delicately the pink and gelatinous texture before he presses his lips against it.   
The tongue passes around the pearly crown of the glans, on the very sensitive frenulum of the thunder god which makes him moans even harder and manlier. The human saliva delicately soils this rosy glans so pulpy with a slightly viscous liquid emanating from Noah’s lips. He eats up the big penis inside of his mouth, deep in his throat and withdraws by going back and forth. The saliva runs like ice cream down the base of Raikoh's penis and slightly hairy testicles.

_Oooh yeah, you are great Noah! What a talented human you are! Raikoh moans with a grind face. He expires his breath, taking pleasure while the young man is sucking his cock intensely. The god massages Noah butts with his manly hands, pressing and slapping them. With his index finger, he rubs the intergluteal fold and massage the coccyx which makes Noah dizzy with pleasure. He presses him against his muscled chest, his back against his torso and rubs his penis and belly with his hands while covering Noah’s neck in kisses. 

_Oh Raikoh-sama, you are a wonderful god, take me in your arms like that, make me your slave! I want to be your slave! Dying in your manly muscled arms, what a beautiful gift! Ohhhh! Noah screams with pleasure.   
_Hehe sure, you are mine, you belong to me now and you’ll stay next to me, in my arms.   
His hands against Noah butts, he lifts him and caress his anus with his hard penis by doing smalls circles around the hole. The water has lubricated the skin a little bit, which make it easier to penetrate the anus. He does it slowly but surely, to make sure it’s not painful for Noah. He can feel the glans inside of his rectum, moving forth and back, pressing against his prostate intensely. For a second, his breath stops then he expires and inspire again, so much pleasure running inside of his nerves like a million of electric particles. 

_Do you like riding? I can send you to Far West in a no time. Raikoh smiles sarcastically as he sees his little human screaming of pleasure.   
_Far West? What is ahh this place? Does people do a lot of rides here? It’s ahh look ahhh so ahh exciting.   
_Yep, I’ll show you when we’ll travel together. You’ll love it for sure.   
_Oh, yeahh ahh, I want ahh to go on adventures ahhh with you!   
_Hehe, I know you want it, your entire body is begging me to take you on a big endless ride. And your first destination is to land on my big and awesome dick. I guess you like it haha!   
_Oh Raikoh-sama, your dick is amazing! Please shove it deeper in me, I feel blessed by you.   
_Sure, I’m going to destroy your human ass with my big coil tesla, you are going to feel the power of electricity! 

Suddenly, Raikoh’s penis became covered in lightning, sweet lightning who cross Noah annal wall to the nerves, exciting them. The young man feels some convulsions and chills in his skin and vibrate to it with a heavenly pleasure. His eyes are rolling, his tongue is coming out, so hot and sexy. Raikoh presses his hands against Noah’s pecs, rubbing his nipples with some electricity. The god also lick the human neck with his fat tongue, causing intense chills that spread through the spinal cord throughout the body. Then he bites his ears with his lips, rubbing the earlobe gently. 

_Ohhh, ahhh! Raikoh-sama, I can’t endure your hotness, I feel so blessed to lose my virginity with you.   
_Hehe, I know you can’t resist me, no one can. That why I’m a god after all!   
_You are so ahhh manly, I feel like a small harmless ant inside of your divine arms. You make me feel so weak, but I like it ahh, I like feeling weak in your arms!   
_You are my little precious human; I’ll protect you at any cost. You don’t need to be afraid when you have me next to you, no one can match my powers, I’ll keep you safe and closer to my body. 

The pressure increases by every second, surrounded by the hot steam, they continue to please each other. When Raikoh place his left hand on Noah’s penis, a small bulge goes up to the glans and Noah is screaming louder and louder. Three, two, one and his penis explode, cummings with dozens of white droplets spreading all over Noah's body.

_Ahhhhh !! Ohhh!! Yeah Raikoh-samaaaaaa, you are amazing! I will ahh praise you every day, every night, every second of my life.   
_I’m pleased to see that you know how to appreciate a good moment like this. Let’s see what you’re cum taste like. 

The god recovers with his finger, a spoon of cum across Noah’s chest and put it in his mouth, then he swallows it deep inside his throat and exhales a very manly moan. 

_Sweet and cute, just like you hehe, Raikoh said with his mischievous face. Now prepare for the big eruption because I feel it coming.   
_Ohhh yeahh Raikoh-sama, give me a taste of your volcano. 

Noah rests his hands on the edge of the tub, standing as Raikoh grabs his buttocks and penetrates him with his big penis. 

_I’ll make you scream harder than thunder!! Raikoh shout with a sexy enthusiasm.   
_Yes! Do it! I wanna! I wanna! I want it! Ahhhh!!! 

The dick goes deeper and deeper inside Noah’s sexy ass, he is screaming like a mad cow, but he likes it, he enjoys it. What a naughty and perverted little human who deserves to be punished severely by the thunder god! Raikoh is moaning harder and louder too, he feels his dick bigger, as the cum goes up slightly in the glans. His eyes filled with electricity, he shouts a huge moan, loud and heavy like a thunder noise.   
He presses the butts harder, and then he ejaculates all inside Noah’s anus. But his cum isn’t regular, it’s honey. He is cumming honey, with a yellow and jelly texture. After the eruption is done, the honeycum remains stuck to the skin of the young human with a sweet smell. There is also a lot of honey covering Raikoh penis’s glans with some drops who sink in the bathtub. Noah fall back but caught up by Raikoh arms, overwhelmed by pleasure. The god smiles broadly with his beautiful orange eyes into Noah blues ocean eyes. 

_Are you alright? Raikoh said with a radiant smile on his face.   
_Oh yeahh, I think I met heaven. A beautiful angel is right here carrying me in his hot and muscled arms.   
_Haha, yep you are in heaven, I’m your paradise guardian. By the way, I have something for you.   
_Ohh Raikoh-sama, offering me gifts? You are so kind, I’m blessed!   
_This sweet honey is the best you ever eat. Try it! 

Raikoh collect some honey from his dick on his index finger, then he presses his finger against Noah lips. The young man licks it and swallow it deep inside of his throat. This honey tastes heavenly, sugar, sweet… The flavor is incredibly divine, nothing on earth can compare to it. 

_Wowww, I love it! No, I worship it! It’s divine! Raikoh-sama, you are the best god that exist on this universe, no one can come close to you!   
_Hehe, I like your flattering sweet Noah, now you’ll stay by my side, we’ll explore the world together. I will make you see all kind of different places. I’ll always be with you; you will never have to worry about yourself.   
_Ohhh, I like you! I love you!  
_Me too, sweet cupcake! 

Raikoh kiss Noah on his lips and embrace him in his hot arms. After this passionate moment, both sit in the bathtub. Raikoh grabs a soap and pour it inside the hot water, creating thousands of foaming bubbles. The thunder god draws Noah against his chest and start rubbing him with the soap. They enjoy playing with the bubbles and rubbing each other. 

Now they can have a sweet and relaxing bath after this long day. 

END


End file.
